


No Choice

by Faestae



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Hit It and Quit It, Jealousy, One Night Stand, Passionate Sex, Possessive Sex, Smut, and hit it again, fuck buddy Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faestae/pseuds/Faestae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Reader and Kylo have history. She flirts with an unsuspecting person all the time in front of him until he can’t stand it anymore and confronts her. Fluffy or smutty or both your choice!</p>
<p>How about..."No Choice"??? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) EH? EH? Okay I'm leaving now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Choice

Kylo Ren fucked you once and it was like magic.

The rush of adrenaline when you felt him groan for you deep inside his throat, the iron grip on your waist, his feet sliding on the sheet to gain leverage, thrusting with everything he had. The way he bellowed your name at the top of his lungs when he came, and how he wasn’t done, flipping you over onto your face to fuck you again.

 And when he was done, and you laid there covered in his sweat and saliva, while he left; dizzy and filthy, tangled in his sheets. And you never spoke again, or so you thought.

It took you weeks to come to terms with your one-night stand with the commander. For days, you put your own hand between your legs dreaming about his mouth before you forced yourself to stop. You reminded yourself that he left without a word. Your desperation, however, told you Kylo felt guilty and that he might come to, but he never did. You had gone back to your station in the repair room, stumbling and disoriented, and he never even looked at you.

But he was so beautiful, hair like silk, eyes sparkling with lust, and hands strong enough to lift you with ease. You were putty in those hands, and that thought stayed with you even now. You had touched his chest, run your hand down his chiseled abdomen, and tucked your hand in his trousers. He groaned when you grabbed him, biting down on your neck, covering you in marks that stayed for days. Even though he was over you after one night, it fueled your desire to continue the pleasure without him, even after you knew it was over.

And finally, when you had a moment of peace inside the unused storage unit, when your womanhood was begging for him, you dipped your hands down your trousers, and he came back. Hard.

It went on for weeks, snatching you by the elbow and tossing you into anywhere he could yank his helmet off, again and again, bringing you to your knees, and leaving you; back in the storage closet, in the empty command center up on someone’s station, and if you were lucky, he took you to his private chambers.

Your last night together was such a night. After spending what felt like hours clenching the bedsheets biting back moans, in the quiet of the aftermath, you said it. The words spilled from your lips faster than you can stop them:

“I love you,”

He stared at the ceiling, unblinking before sitting up without as much as a glance in your direction. “Your delusions deceive you.” He grumbled. He left without giving you a chance to apologize. And it was then, you truly never saw him again.

After weeks of obviously avoiding taking repair jobs in the command center, your manager finally had enough. Kylo Ren damaged this third console this week and after the first two coming back broken again within hours, you were called in. Your manager knew you knew your way around the command center consoles the best despite the overwhelming embarrassment that came with being in the same room as Kylo Ren. Finally, you were forced to go, and with you went Varian, a veteran mechanic with a promise that you wouldn’t have to look at the commander. But Varian had his own agenda.

Varian folded his arms across his chest, “So,”

You kept your eyes inside the damaged panel, pulling the metal panel off, “So,” you echo, a smile hinting at your cheeks.

“Dinner tomorrow night?”

You laugh once, and from across the command control room, a pair of ears perk up.

“It’s funny how you act like we live on an actual functioning planet where we can go out and spend time together,” you say opening your hand. He put a wrench in it and you stuck your hand inside the console, fumbling with your gloves for the burned and cauterized wires.

“Starkiller doesn’t have a nice place we can grab a bite?” he grinned, “How about we stay in?” he reaches for your utility belt and tugs your hips towards his, “I’ll ask the chef to make us a special dinner, just us,” he lowers his voice, “we can have it in the commissary late at night when no one’s around–”

Your cheeks are red now, and you push your glasses back up to the bridge of your nose. Varian stops and beams.

 “Gods,” he whispered getting close to you, “If I had a star for every time you brightened my day with that smile, I’d have an entire galaxy in just my hand,”

The commander clenched his fist.

“Varian,” you giggle pulling the damaged wires out of the console. “You’re distracting me. I have to fix this console.”

“How about I just watch you then,” Varian whispers with a grin, his tongue pressed against his cheek. He lets go of you and leans against the wall, folding his arms again.

Looking back at him, he’s gazing at you tenderly, licking the outer corner of his mouth. You looked at his lips, feeling yourself clench. Gods he was attractive. His chocolate-colored hair, tossed on his brow, and his tanned skin looked warm to the touch. His smile could set a fire in the cold puddle of your heart, and he was striking the match.

“Alright,” you say gently, brushing a lock of your hair behind your ear.

You go back to work, rewiring the wires the commander destroyed. You zone out, but you can still feel Varian’s eyes on you. The thought doesn’t distract you, but something else is. It’s a tingling on the back of your neck. The hair was standing on end, channeling chills down your spine. When you steal a glance at Varian, you brain warps the image of his face. For a split second you see the commander, and your heart takes a dive, your eyes flashing away from him again. Suddenly, your forced to remember Kylo’s strong hands down your trousers, and you push your thighs together uncomfortably. You hadn’t been struck with that thought for months, and it alarmed you, but aroused you. You shiver and glance up for a moment, pushing your glasses back on your nose with the back of your hand.

“I love it when you do that.” Varian’s voice brings you back, but part of you is still needy.

You bite your lip, “I thought you were going to be quiet,” you say gently.

“I never said that, just that I was going to watch you,”

“I take it you’re enjoying the show?” you open your hand, and without taking his eyes off of you, Varian hands you fresh wires. He’ll do, right? He seemed ready enough.

His voice is low, and his eyes sparkle, “Always,”

The door to the command center hisses and closes. At the same time, the pressure in your head ceases. The thoughts of the Commander filling you with his pleasure disappear, but you’re still blushing.

“Y/N..are you alright?”

You snap your eyes back from the console and you force a laugh. You had been zoning again. “Yeah! Yeah, I’m okay. I’m fine,” you slam the console shut, locking the switches into place. You push a few buttons and the console beeps appropriately.

“The commander’s gone, you can relax,”

Easier said than done. You felt anxious, your legs trembling at the knee. It swelled inside of your chest, and you jump suddenly, without being provoked. Varian claps his hand on your arm.

“Y/N—”

You yank your arm away violently as if your arm was being pulled by something else. Your eyes lock on to each other and you stammer, “I’ll be right back, I need some air–” You stumble around and trip out of the control center.

 ——————————- 

You’re finally in the hall, but the pulling on your brain doesn’t stop. Bracing yourself against the wall, you resist the screaming in the back of your head. It sounds like Kylo Ren, bellowing and ravaging in a place you can’t see, but you can feel it in your chest and between your ears. Suddenly, you’re walking, your legs are moving, but you don’t know where they’re going. You turn corners, fast and faster before long you’re running, full sprint. You knock by Stormtroopers stumbling over your coworkers bent over panels in the floor. You make the leap over a few others, before the personnel became fewer and farther between.

You recognized this hall, the dim lights, the echoing footsteps, the silence, and then you see the door. It was the door you tripped out of months ago, just a handful of times. Kylo Ren’s private chambers.

You slow down, finally, your legs wobbling as you brace yourself against one of the walls. “What am I doing here..?” you mutter to yourself. You push your glasses onto the bridge of your nose and push your hands up into your hair. “Stupid, stupid,” you try to kick yourself, but losing your balance, you slip and hit the floor.

The door opens. Darkness spills out of the room as if light itself died inside, and your eyes snap up to the opening.

The pulling starts again and you’re on your feet. Heat washes over you as you enter and your eyes strain to see in the darkness.

You can see there’s one light. It’s dim, dying, and casting a faint light on the black sheets of the bed. The blankets were thrown to the floor, and when your eyes adjusted, you could see the extent of the damage.

Sparks were dripping from the exposed wires his light saber had sliced open on the ceiling, trailing to the floor where previous scuff marks had been repaired. Like scabs, they were opened again, the wires were exposed, electricity licking the air. There was a bitterness in the air that stemmed from the scowl on his lips; one you couldn’t see, but felt. Even the light saber was thrown haphazardly on the ground, sizzling against the floor.

And then there was Kylo Ren. He was heaving, his entire torso breathing as hard as he could, forcing himself to calm down. His helmet was laying in the opposite corner turned upside down, a fresh dent reflecting the low light of his chambers.

“C-Commander,”

He whirls around, his eyes shining in the dim light with a fury you had never seen. Behind you, the door slams shut and the console erupts in sparks. You stumble forward, the darkness enveloping you. You are sure the door was broken now, and when you turn back around to him, he’s facing you full on.

“Where have you been?” his voice is low, a rumbling barely audible. Still, without his respirator, his voice chills you to the bone.

“Commander—I—”

“I’ve been calling you.”

You understand now, the reason your legs moved on their own, why your heart was screaming for you to stop. But that begged the question—

“Why?” There must have been a reason for this, and your insides were dying for answers. Your curiosity disposed of your fear of him. You’ve seen him weak in the knees for you, whether it was genuine or not. You’ve seen his face when he comes, when he is completely at your mercy.

“Do you enjoy playing stupid?” he’s twitching now, his dark eyes aglow with anger. “Or does it please you to vex me?”

You lose the words you planned on saying next. They’re tangled in the knot in your throat, and confusion settles in, giving you every right to raise your finger at him, but you hesitate.

“I’ve seen you beg for me. In your sleep, you dream of me, I’ve seen it!” he presses closer to you, taking one step, and in turn, you take a step back.

“Commander, I—” you swallow hard, “I don’t understand–”

Kylo approaches you with great agility and before you can turn and run, he immobilizes you with one hand. You tremble in place, pulling your neck as far back as you can manage. “I know you want me,” his nose scrunches in frustration as he grips you. “And yet I see the way you look at him.”

Your stomach sinks. He’s talking about Varian.

“You smile and you laugh, and I can _feel_ you desire him,” he wildly searches your face, locking onto your eyes. “Yet when you sleep, you think of me—in ways I’ve never had you and you have the _audacity_ to stand before me and deny this.”

Speechless, you try to fight his influence. Breathing becomes limited with his grip on you but you struggle to get the words out. You squeeze your eyes shut, wracked with arousal. To see his face after so long, to see the red in his cheeks and the glistening of fury in his eyes while he pinned you. It terrified you, and it thrilled you.

Your noses brush and your arousal spikes with every breath he washes over your nose and mouth, “Do I not please you?”

Before you can respond, his hand is pushing against your trousers, groping for you. He bites his lip before unlatching your belt and pushing his hand inside your jumpsuit, using the other hand to grab you by the chin and neck.

Your breathing quickens and you gasp, letting your head fall back against the wall. “You _left_ ,” your words fall from your mouth as a moan and finish without a sound.

Circling his gloved hand against your panties, you can see Kylo licking his lips. Gods, you’re wet. Your panties are just about soaking through in his hand and you’re sighing involuntarily. You squeeze your eyes shut.

“Well?”

“You left me!” you sputter, choking back moans. You bite down hard on your bottom lip, “You fucked me and you left me.”

Kylo pushes you again, “and still, you cannot hide how desperately you want me,” he whispers on your lips, “Your desire betrays you,” He slides one gloved finger along the inner seam of your panties, brushing against your folds.

“Commander,” your voice is trembling, but you can’t tell if you’re begging him to stop, or pleading him to push you again.

“Know this,” he breathes, “If I want you,” he applies pressure to your clit, and it suddenly it moves hard to one side and you whine, “I will take you. Of that you can be sure. The question is–”

Your breathing hitches; your glasses begin to fog up while his hand picks up the pace.

“—do I let you decide? Or do I give you no choice?”

Your eyes open and he locks them in place with his own. Staring at each other, he swallows hard, the intensity of his presence waning. His eyes pleaded with you on a level easily detected, and picking up on it, you whisper his name, “Kylo,”

Desperation gripped him in the place of fury, and you could suddenly see what he feared of Varian. Varian was confident, sure of his feelings for you, despite his female influence elsewhere in the department. Varian was set on you, and that struck true fear in the heart of Kylo Ren.

He watches you realize this over your spectacles and his breathing slows. His hand slowly releases your chin, and his other hand slips out of your womanhood. Relieved, you sink back against the wall.

“What must I do?” he’s dizzy now, the sincerity in his eyes blinding you, “to keep you,” he breathes, “tell me.”

“Surrender,” you whisper.

Kylo’s eyes wildly search your face, “Surrender,” he echoes.

You reach up, clutching his cheeks, and you feel them grow warm under your fingers. His eyes finally find yours and you can feel his heart rate increase. You’ve felt this before, the bubbling in your chest, the blooming in your cheeks, the whirlwind of butterflies that picked your entire soul up off of the ground. It was an undeniable rush, that he stopped once with a dead stare, but this time, his eyes are fixed on you, “Submit to me,” you whisper.

The kiss is sudden; electric. Pulling off his gloves, he reaches for your buttons, yanking both sides of your jumpsuit out, exposing your flushing skin. You gasp on his lips, his fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake as he pushes the sleeves down your arms.

Like tongues of lightning, his fingers reached up your back, pulling you close to his body, unlatching your bra with ease. Pushing his tongue into your mouth, he yanks your underwear off and tosses it, landing square on his helmet. As he drags his bare fingers down your back, your breathing hitches again, passionately drawing kisses from his lips.

He dips his hands down the back of your panties, slipping them off, your entire jumpsuit, panties and all falling in a heap around your ankles. You step on your own heels, pulling your boots off clumsily, but he catches you with his hands on your waist, caressing you.

In turn, you grab his robes, tugging on them, panting desperately onto his mouth.

Kylo picks you up and you hook your legs around his waist, without pulling your lips apart. He hoists you to the bed and you fall hard on your back with a moan. Standing at the edge of the bed, Kylo begins to strip, the Force throbbing in the air around you. You can feel the hairs on your neck rise as he pulls off layer and layer of dark heavy robes without taking his eyes off of you. Finally, he’s bare and in the dim light you can see the intricacies of his form; muscles that slide under his flesh as he breathes hard, all trailing to his erection that was heaving in anticipation.

The air was different than it had been. Before he wouldn’t look at you for more than a second, but now he stands devouring every morsel of you with his eyes.

His voice is husky when he speaks, dripping with lust,

“Do you love me,” his words are more of a statement than a question, pressing for your validation.

“Yes.”

“Say it,” he breathes.

“I love you,” the scab on your heart begins to bleed as you rip your old wound apart. The words that tore him away from you are throbbing against you full force, bringing him closer with every syllable.

Suddenly, Kylo’s leaning over you, his luscious hair falling in waves over the side of his face and his knee in between your legs. “Again,” he presses his hand up against your wet folds.

“I love you,” you whimper, letting your head fall back against his pillow with a sigh.

His mouth clamps down on yours, sucking your pleasure out from your lips, returning them with deep, resounding groans, as he massages you between your legs, “More,” he moans.

You take a gasping breath, and his lips travel down your jaw to your neck, licking and sucking on you, “I love you!” you cry, your words dissolving into moans, “I love you..”

Kylo takes his other hand, pushing one of your legs up over his shoulder, “Don’t stop,” he whispers into your calves, pushing your other leg out, picking your hips up with just two fingers.

Pleasure is building in you, just from his meticulous fingers, but you’re craving his fulfillment. You squeeze your eyes shut, chanting your confession, one time for every time you despised yourself for loving him. Your heart was swelling with the steady pace of his fingers, that moves to please you rather than to control you.

Without warning, he slides his cock into you, and you feel yourself clench around him.

Kylo’s head falls back, a groan rising up from deep inside his throat, and the delight raining down on you in the form of pleasure. His pace is quick, hungry for your womanhood and you buck your hips into his, grabbing his behind and pulling it towards you, “I—I love you,” he groans.

Heat washes over you and your entire body trembles in anticipation. “Kylo,” you sigh.

“I fuck-ahh—” he digs his nails into your leg and hips, drawing a breath sharply through his teeth “I love you,”

Clenching the sheets, you tip your head back into the pillow. Your ears rang with his words, the pleasure from his manhood swelling in you like the rising tide. Kylo leans back, using the force he exerts on your hips to bounce you up and down on him. The sound of flesh slapping is rhythmic, primal and sends a jolt of arousal straight up the middle. Your moans fuel each of his thrusts like a shot of adrenaline and he’s digging his nails into your thigh.

“I’m coming,” you can’t stop yourself from throbbing—he’s pushing you too hard, “Kylo—I can’t hold on—I can’t stop,”

“Come,” he groans. “Come,”

You obey, letting the rush of satisfaction crash down on you. Your orgasm shakes you, gripping you by your womanhood and rocking you down into the sheets with a squealing sigh.

Kylo rocks you faster, lifting your leg up and pressing his hand behind your kneecap to brace you. He angles his hips and begins relentlessly fucking you. You scream, your orgasm being grabbed by the throat and drawn out to his whim.

You’re begging now, faster, harder, and finally your voice cracks, “More!”

He obeys you without hesitation, clenching you with his entire body. His breathing hitches and he roars, cocking his head back, letting his hair fall back in waves as he came. One, two three hard throbs and he’s spilling out of you, the heat of your arousal still burning up your insides.

And then, it was quiet.

Panting, he lets your leg down, gathering the sight of you shivering.

Slowly, you open your eyes, catching his chiseled silhouette against the minimal light of the view port. You prop yourself up on your elbow, as he crawls over you, lifting your chin in his hand. He drives his lips into yours with a groan and you breathe in.

“I love you,” you whisper, breaking the kiss.

A smirk tugs at his lips.

“I know.”


End file.
